Opposites Attract
by JadeHeaven
Summary: Naruto is the new transfer student to Konoha High where he makes several new friends who warn him about the dangerous Sasuke Uchiha who is the leader of a notorious gang. He's been told to stay away from such a scary person but Naruto is too interested to just stay away. This is a SasuNaru fic!
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

Naruto grumbled as he threw his bicycle into a dumpster that was located on the side of his new high school. "I can't believe it! It's my first day and I'm late because some jackass ran into me with his car!" Hissing, he lightly touched the large gash on his forehead that was currently dripping blood into his eyes. Besides that he had several other cuts and bruises and his ankle throbbed painfully. He winced, limping slightly as he walking through the double doors of the school. Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket he read that his locker number was 142. Exasperated, Naruto sighed when he was met with a long and wide hallway lined with red lockers. _Well this'll be fun, can't wait to find my classroom.._ He thought sarcastically as he adjusted his heavy backpack on his shoulder. He began walking down the right side of the hallway looking for his number. Loud clicks echoed off the lockers as Naruto turned his head to see a blonde lady appear from another hallway, her heeled shoes clicking loudly on the floor. She took one look at Naruto and hollered at him, "YOU! What are you doing out here? Get to class!"

Naruto's eye twitched, "Well I would if I knew where the hell that was! This place is too freakin' big!" He threw his arms up dramatically and huffed loudly. The woman placed her hands on her hips and looked at Naruto with superiority,

"Excuse me? Young ma-"

"Principle Tsunade!" A dark haired woman appeared from the same hallway as the blonde lady, she was slightly out of breath as she continued on, "I've been looking for you. Today we have a new transfer student coming." Tsunade looked back at Naruto and narrowed her eyes,

"Is that you kid?" Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up in dislike at the nickname,

"Yeah that's me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade looked back at the dark haired lady,

"What's the name of the transfer student Kurenai?" Kurenai nodded at Tsunade's command,

"That's him, the report said a Naruto Uzumaki."

"What's his first class?" Tsunade asked. Kurenai sifted through some papers in her arms, "Geometry with Iruka." Tsunade nodded and turned back to Naruto,

"Your class is down the hall," she pointed to a hallway on Naruto's right, "It's the third door on the left, number five. Now hurry up before I give you detention! Oh and here, wipe yourself off for God's sake!" She handed Naruto a handkerchief as he ran off towards the hallway deciding he'll figure out where his locker is some other time. Taking the handkerchief in his hand he wiped at the blood on his forehead, it only succeeded in smearing the blood around so he shrugged and stuffed the cloth in his pocket wondering why neither of the ladies had commented on his wounds. He stopped in front of a door with a five painted on it in gold, staring at the wooden frame for a minute he ruffled his hair and put a smile on his face as he entered the classroom without bothering to knock.

The teacher stood at the chalkboard his arm raised in mid-stroke as he peered over at Naruto who smiled at him. The teacher blinked, obviously confused, and lowered his arm turning towards the boy. "Can I help you?" Naruto heard some of the people whisper and snicker to his left but he refused to look at them, even though he liked being the center of attention he never really liked standing in front of a crowd.

"Yeah, uh, I'm the new transfer student." The teacher blinked again, this time with realization.

"Oh yes! Kurenai told me you were coming today. Stand up here." He motioned for Naruto to stand next to him and face the class. Naruto pulled at his uniform tie, feeling that the room was too hot and stuffy. Next to him, the teacher shushed the class from their whisperings, "Go ahead and tell us your name and age please."

Naruto smiled, staring at a plant in the back of the room, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm seventeen years old."

"Welcome to Konoha High Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Iruka I'll be your teacher and you can take that empty seat in the middle row." Naruto nodded and watched his feet as made his way between the rows of desks, careful to not step on other people's books. "Oh and do you need to go to the nurses room?" The teacher asked skeptically. Naruto paused as he set his backpack on the ground next to the empty desk.

"No, I'm alright." The teacher nodded and turned back to the chalkboard proceeding to write down a complicated math problem. Naruto sat himself in his seat and felt tons of eyes trained on him. For the rest of the class he proceeded to ignore the eyes fixated on him and fiddle with his tie. When the bell finally rang he let out a relieved sigh and stood from his chair running straight into a chest. A delicious smell wafted into his nose, he lifted his head to say sorry to the tall person but fell silent when he was met with a hard glare. The boy had raven hair and piercing black eyes, his brows furrowed on a flawless face. Naruto gulped and mumbled an apology then stepped to the side and let the dark person pass him wordlessly.

Once the raven left the room Naruto leaned against his desk and felt his heart hammering in his chest. _What was that? That guy was scary! But that smell…I've smelled it before, what was it? _Behind him someone whistled, "Man, I've never seen Sasuke do that. I mean you ran right into him and he didn't do anything!" Naruto turned to see a boy his height with shaggy brown hair and red triangles tattooed on each cheek.

"Who?" Naruto asked, hearing only half of what the other boy said.

"Sasuke. He's the intimidating guy you ran into. I'm surprised he let you go like that."

"What would he have done?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in question. But the other boy just chuckled,

"Name's Kiba." He held out a fist,

"Naruto." Naruto pounded it with his own.

"What's your next class?"

"Um." Naruto pulled out the slip of paper from his pocket and read his schedule, "English ¾."

"Cool that's mine too." Kiba draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders as they both proceeded to walk out the empty classroom.

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic and I decided to make it a Sasunaru. I know the chapter is really short but I'm trying to decide the details of Sasuke's and Naruto's personalities. I could really use your help, for Sasuke should I make him like a delinquent someone who gets into fights a lot and is in a gang? Or should he be the standard stuck up rich boy? For Naruto I'm trying to decide if he should be the strong type and has a crush on Sakura at first, or should he be more weak and automatically like Sasuke? I could really use your help because depending on what their personalities are like is how the storyline will progress. So please comment and tell which you would prefer for each character! Thanks guys and I hope you will enjoy this series!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The school day was going pretty well for Naruto, his new friend Kiba had introduced him to a few of their classmates who gladly welcomed Naruto in with open arms. Naruto had to admit though, his new friends were a little different but he was able to easily figure out their personalities. Kiba was a hyperactive dog lover, Sakura was pretty average being obsessed with her hair and clothing, and Shikamaru seemed pretty lazy and fell asleep through all their classes. Before heading off to lunch Naruto's new friends had kindly shown him where his locker was and helped him unload his heavy backpack. Grabbing his lunch bag they walked towards the cafeteria. Upon entering Sakura raised her arm and waved at a couple people already sitting at a table. Walking over they joined the new bunch as Naruto took a seat between Shikamaru and Kiba gazing at the new people. "Naruto," Sakura said, "this is Ino, she's an anorexic pig." Naruto cringed at the insult to the girl with long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail. Ino's brow twitched and a vein popped up on her forehead.

"What did you just call me billboard brow?" Ino stood up and glared down at the Sakura who in turn stood up as well and they began bickering.

Naruto didn't really know what to think of the two, "Don't worry, they're actually really good friends." Kiba told him. Naruto looked as Kiba pointed at each new person as he listed off their names "That's Hinata, Choji and Shino. They're all in the same grade as us just different classes." Hinata seemed like a rather quiet girl who was staring at her thumbs as she twiddled them about. Next to her Choji had a huge plate of food set out before him and was eating wholeheartedly, Naruto enjoyed the boy's enthusiasm when it came to food. On Choji's right was Shino who was watching intently as a large beetle crawled across his finger, Naruto shivered he never really liked bugs.

The rather interesting group continued to talk and laugh throughout the lunch period until Naruto just had to ask about the strange person this morning. "So," he began, "who is that Sasuke guy?" The table quieted down and an air of seriousness engulfed the atmosphere.

"Why do you want to know?" Choji asked around a mouth full of food.

"Well-" Naruto began but was cut off as Ino chimed in.

"We don't talk about _him_. Even though he is gorgeous."

"Guys," Kiba said, "he's new here and he needs to know so he can stay away and not get in any trouble." The table fell silent knowing that Kiba was right. Next to Naruto, Shikamaru sighed.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha." His voice was sluggish but his eyes were hard as they stared intently at the wall behind Hinata. He rested his chin in his palm and continued with another sigh. "He's the leader of a terrifying gang." Naruto's jaw fell in surprise.

"But he's in high school!"

"Only because he's forced to." Sakura said, "He's the son of a very wealthy man."

"Who?" Naruto asked, he didn't know why but he was extremely curious about this Sasuke figure.

"Let's just say that his daddy is the owner of Uchiha Enterprises, a world trading company." Sakura took a bite of her salad and motioned for Kiba to continue for her. Kiba turned and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Sasuke is extremely dangerous, his gang consists of brutes that thirst for blood. Two of his gang members go to this school just like he does, but the rest of the gang hangs around the city in the day time and they all meet up at the front gates after school. His reputation is known throughout the city, tons of big shot gangs know his name, but only those who have any sense fear him."

Naruto stared blankly at Kiba, trying to take in all this new information. He pursed his lips, debating if he should believe that the bastard really is that terrifying. "Why is he so scary? Ok, so he has a gang, so what?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Kiba just shook his head.

"Dumbass, it's not 'so what', he is extremely dangerous." Ino intensified the word 'extremely' by stretching it out. "There's been a few times when gangs from other schools showed up here challenging Sasuke's gang. The most recent one was in April, I remember watching it go down from the classroom. It was only Sasuke and his two companions against thirteen people. It took only a minute for Sasuke and his two henchmen to bring that big group down, and Sasuke didn't get a scratch." Naruto gulped.

"But that's not the worst part, because he doesn't just go up against gangs." Kiba said, "If someone gets on his bad side here at school they'll find a red slip of paper in their locker with the Uchiha symbol on it."

"What will happen to them?" Naruto asked, now starting to see exactly how terrifying this dark raven was.

"Either they get beat up so badly that they miss an entire semester of school from being hospitalized, or they just disappear." Naruto looked at Kiba, his face contorted with confusion, he looked over at Sakura for an explanation, but she simply shrugged.

"No one knows what happens to them." She said, "Maybe he killed them, though we probably would have heard about it if that happened, or he scared them so badly that they hauled ass and moved away."

"Either way," Shikamaru said looking at Naruto in the eyes, "stay away from him." Hinata nodded her head in agreement as did everyone else. But Naruto said nothing, agreeing to nothing.

* * *

The bell sounded, signifying the end of the school day. Naruto stood from his seat and stretched, groaning as his stiff muscles loosened. Gathering his things in his arms he made his way over to his locker and packed his bag. Shoving the last of his books inside he zipped it up just as his cell phone began to ring. Flipping the stone aged phone open he saw that it was his mom and answered, "Hey mom." He said, closing his locker and shouldering his backpack.

_"Hi honey how was your first day?" _His mom's high-pitched voice sounded way too enthusiastic.

"Good. I met some friends." He said as he waved at Kiba and the others who were waiting for him by the doors, he quickly made his way over to them.

_"That's good," _She said, _"I need you to do something for me."_ Naruto and his friends walked out of the school building and headed towards the entrance gait. Choji kept trying to grab his phone to see who he was talking to, Naruto swatted him away and hissed out that it was only his mom.

"What is it?" He asked.

_ "Well when your father and I went over to your school the other day for a last minute meeting I seemed to have forgotten our insurance cards there." _Naruto paused in his steps causing his friends to do the same and look at him questioningly, "_Could you please go to the information desk and see if they have it? It's very important." _Naruto sighed at his mother's clumsiness but complied with the request seeing that he couldn't turn it down anyways. Hanging up the phone he turned to his friends.

"Guys I have to go, my mom left our insurance cards here and I have to go find them."

"D-do you need any h-help?" Hinata asked, blushing and hiding slightly behind Sakura. Naruto shook his head,

"No, I'll be alright." Parting with his friends he made his way back inside the school and walked down the first hallway on the right, remembering that it was where principle Tsunade had come out from that morning. On the left was a door marked 'student information', knocking on it timidly he heard a muffled voice say to come in. Inside there were several teachers sitting at desks and rifling through papers. One woman at a desk waved him over,

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "my mom left our insurance cards here." The woman blinked at him a few times before she started shuffling around in the drawers on her desk. After a minute of searching she pulled out a small key and handed it to Naruto, not exactly what he was hoping for he looked at the lady expectantly.

"I'm sorry but what you're looking for won't be in here. It would be in lost and found. But don't worry because we put the important things in a safe, that's the key that unlocks it." She nodded towards the small object in Naruto's hand. "If you walk down the hallway and turn left and then right, the lost and found room is the third door on the right." Naruto stared at the woman. _Crap._ He was horrible with directions and always wound up getting lost. When he would go to amusement parks with his family as a kid he would always get lost and have to call for his parents over the speakers. "Well go on now, and bring that key back when you're done." Licking his lips nervously Naruto thanked the woman and left the office. _Okay, she said to go down the hallway and take a right, then another right, and the door should be the third one on the left. _Naruto walked down the hallway and turned right then walked down another even longer hallway that was lined with windows, then he turned right again and was met with a wall. _A dead end? But I thought I followed her directions perfectly. _Pursing his lips he took a few steps back down the hallway and looked out a window. _Maybe I took a wrong turn. _He looked down at the small key in his hands before hearing voices echoing off the walls.

Turning, Naruto ran smack into a chest, hearing someone gasp he was quickly grabbed by the shoulders and slammed against a windowpane. He hissed as his head cracked painfully against the glass. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Opening his eyes he saw a white haired man with sharp pointed teeth holding him against the window. "Apologize to Sasuke right now you vermin!" _Sasuke?_ Looking up Naruto saw the same raven that he had bumped into earlier, the same raven that his friends had warned him about. The dark man looked at him with cold, un-amused eyes. The man holding him began to shake him roughly; Naruto winced at how tightly the man's hands were grabbing his shoulders. "Say it! Say you're sorry!" He shook him some more. A girl with red hair and glasses came up next to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"If I were you I'd say sorry." She pointed out.

"W-why should I?" Naruto managed to say before he was roughly thrown to the ground.

"You are one stupid piece of shit." The man with the white hair said as he roughly grabbed Naruto's hair and yanked on it. "You'll regret saying that." He pulled back his fist, aiming for the blonde's face. Naruto closed his eyes and raised his arms, "It was an accident!" He squeaked out, bracing himself for impact.

"Suigetsu, Karin." Naruto opened his eyes, hearing a silky dark voice he looked up at Sasuke. "Let's go, the others are here, I don't want to be late for our…" He looked down at Naruto who had shivers running down his spine at the sound of his deep voice, "appointment." Growling ferociously at Naruto, the white haired man released his grip and got up, dusting off his pants. The glasses girl looked down at him sprawled across the ground and narrowed her eyes.

"I've never seen you before." She said. "What's you're name, why are you here?" Naruto laughed disbelievingly,

"I'm not _that_ stupid, like hell I'm telling you my name." At this point, the fact that his identity was hidden could most definitely be the only thing that is keeping his ass safe.

"Tsk." The girl took a step towards him but was stopped when the white haired guy bent down in front of her and picked something up off the ground. Looking at it, he handed it to Sasuke and Naruto saw that it was the key. _Shit it must have fallen out of my hand! _

"Give that back!" Naruto launched himself at the raven but was punched in the face and sent stumbling back by the white haired man before he could reach him. Naruto grasped the windowsill and glared at the three people. Sasuke held up the key and smirked at the blonde before pocketing it and heading down the hallway, not looking back. The other two followed him and when they rounded the corner and out of sight Naruto sank to the floor, cupping his throbbing cheek. His heart was beating profusely as he tried to steady his breathing. _That was scary. _Though he realized that he could have possibly just doomed himself to hell by acting stubborn like that, he couldn't shake feel that the dark raven had placed on him. That was the first time that he'd heard the raven talk, his voice echoed inside his mind. It was deep and silky, a voice that he could listen to all the time. And that _smell. _Naruto took a deep breath through his nose, trying to recall just what he smelled like that enticed him so. His eyes flashed open as he heard motors roar to life outside.

Standing up he looked out the window and saw Sasuke and the rest of his group congregating by the gates. There was about twenty of them, some were on motorcycles. Naruto recalled what Sasuke had said about having an appointment. "What does that mean?" He wondered aloud. He watched the group leave, the ones on motorcycles going left out of the school and the others, including Sasuke, started walking down the road to the right. That's when it hit him. _Vanilla_. Sasuke smelled like vanilla, Naruto's favorite smell in the whole world. Gulping, Naruto realized that he was going to have to get that key back somehow.

**And there's the second chapter! You like? You hate? Please review and leave me your thoughts. Also, I'd like to thank those who gave me ideas for Naruto's and Sasuke's personalities. I've pretty much figured it out now and I've planned a good story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will be posted soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Naruto slammed the front door closed and let his backpack slide off his shoulder to land on the ground with a heavy thump. Sighing, he shuffled his way into the kitchen where he spotted his mom pulling a homemade pizza out of the oven. "You're just in time for dinner!" She announced happily while pulling off her apron. "Did you get the insurance cards?" pulling out a cup from the cupboard she began filling it with water.

"No," Naruto groaned as he remembered what had happened earlier. After Sasuke had taken the key from him he had debated whether or not he should go back to the student information room and ask if they had a spare key, but decided against it since he didn't want to have to explain just how he'd come to loose the key in the first place. His mom looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"Well, why not?"

"I, uh." Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with a viable excuse. "The student information room was closed."

"Oh. I see."

"But I'll get the cards tomorrow, I promise!" His mother nodded and asked if he'd set the table.

During dinner Naruto's father and mother pegged him about his first day and he told them about his weird new friends, making sure to leave Sasuke out of the picture. "Well I'm glad you've already made some friends Naruto my boy." His father ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

"Yes," his mother agreed with a smile, "I was worried you'd have a hard time since we just moved here for your father's job." Naruto smiled awkwardly before finishing up his dinner then excusing himself from the table.

In his room that still contained some unopened boxes in the corner, Naruto began a plan to get the bastard Sasuke to hand over that key. Scrawling a plan down on a piece of paper, he smiled evily, when he was through with this plan he'd have Sasuke writhing in his palm.

* * *

The morning air was cool and sunny as Naruto waved at his friends that were waiting for him at the entry gate to his new school. "Morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Morning dweeble head!" Kiba hooked an arm around Naruto's head and brought it down for a good noogie. Naruto struggled against him but laughed despite himself. Sakura smiled at the scene of the two idiots, wondering how they were so energetic this early in the morning. Inside, the trio met up with the others and started to walk down the hallway leading to their classrooms, which just so happened to be across the hall from each other.

"So Naruto," Ino began, "did you get your insurance cards yesterday?"

"Oh yeah! Did you find your way easily?" Choji asked before stuffing some more chips in his mouth. Naruto pursed his lips, _should I tell them? But if I did they'd tell me to just forget about the key and I can't do that! _

"Uh, yeah I found it all right. I got lost for a minute but managed to find my way."

"Well, that's good." Ino said. It was quiet for a moment before Sakura remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Pulling a small stack of cards out from her purse Sakura handed everyone one. "My birthday is this Saturday so I'm having a party and you're all invited." Naruto looked at the pink card skeptically, he'd only just moved here and he was already invited to a party?

"How bothersome." Shikamaru sighed at the invitation and Shino's brows furrowed over his dark glasses,

"How many people are coming?" the bug lover asked with a monotone voice. Sakura taped a finger to her lips,

"About a hundred and fifty? More or less."

"What the hell? That many? Wait, will there be babes?" Kiba asked excitedly. Sakura giggled.

"Yes, Kiba, there will be females at my party."

"Alright! Count me in! You coming too Naruto?"

"Will there be food?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes." Sakura nodded.

"Will there be ramen?"

"…Do you want ramen?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I can buy a few instant cups." Naruto pumped his fist,

"Count me in!" Sakura rolled her eyes just as the bell sounded and the group split up to their designated classrooms. Naruto walked in just as the teacher told everyone to sit down and instantly Naruto spotted him. He hadn't been paying attention yesterday because he didn't know who the raven was, but Sasuke actually sat only a few seats away. Sitting down, Naruto realized he could bend over and touch the raven's back, he was that close. The teacher began the morning's lecture and Naruto quickly got bored so he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket that had his master plan to get his key back written on it. Looking over it, he read step one. _Step one, get Sasuke alone._ That shouldn't be too difficult, alone didn't necessarily have to mean void of any people, it just had to mean that Sasuke's lackeys weren't around. _Should I wait until lunchtime? No, he'd be with his lackeys then. So that leaves between classes. But I don't think we have any other classes together. So it has to be after this class. _Gulping, Naruto read step two. _Step two, distract Sasuke. _This will be harder, the raven will probably find it suspicious that Naruto is talking to him, but if he makes it really casual sounding then it should be fine. _Step three, try his pockets. _Hopefully, Sasuke had the key on him so once he was distracted Naruto will slyly feel around his pants pockets for the key. That will be the hardest, and probably the most awkward. _Of course, there's still a chance that he didn't bring the key. If that's the case then step four will be to casually ask for the key back. _And that's that.

Naruto waited impatiently throughout the rest of his class, towards the end his stomach began to tighten and feel as if butterflies were jostling about inside. Why was he so nervous? Sure, Sasuke is one scary son of a bitch, but it isn't the man's reputation that got him so riled up, so what is it? The bell finally sounded, Naruto quickly gathered his things and watched as Sasuke smoothly stood up and glided towards the door. Naruto followed him into the hallway, ignoring his friends' calls as he turned a corner into a hallway he'd never ventured before. The hallway was filled with people coming out of their classrooms and to their lockers. Naruto hung back and pretended he was getting a drink from the fountain as he watched Sasuke put his books away in his locker and gathered his new ones. Making a mental note of Sasuke's locker number he then proceeded to follow the raven farther down the hallway and into… the janitor's closet? Naruto stared at the closed door, then ever so slightly, he cracked the door open and peered inside. Instantly, he was yanked in and shoved against the door. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw nothing but black but the smell of vanilla wafted into his nose and he took a deep breath.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke's deep voice was threatening; Naruto slightly shook under the hand pushing against his chest.

"I, uh," _Remember the plan Naruto, the plan! _"was just wondering what your next class was." It was silent for a moment before Naruto heard Sasuke snicker and the lights flashed on. Sasuke brought his hand down from the light switch and took a step back from Naruto.

"So you're stalking me." It wasn't a question as Sasuke had a superior smirk on his face.

"N-no!" Naruto yelled. "I just wanted to get to know you better is all." Naruto looked at the mop in the corner of the closet, his face heating up. _Why the hell am I blushing? _Sasuke's smirk disappeared and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't want to do that." He walked back to Naruto and brought their faces close together, practically forcing Naruto to look at him even though they weren't touching. "You don't want to get affiliated with me." Naruto couldn't help himself then,

"Why?" He blurted out, "Why do you say that? You're not that bad." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"You're new here and naïve. If you don't want something to happen to you then don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Shoving Naruto out of the way Sasuke opened the closet door but Naruto grabbed onto his arm before he could leave. Sasuke raised his eyebrows disbelievingly as he looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

"I need my key back bastard." _Fuck the plan, this guy is impossible to guess. _Sasuke smirked and removed Naruto's hand from his arm and closed the door behind him. Naruto stared, once again, at the closet door until he was jostled from his trance by the sound of a click from the outside. Trying the doorknob he found that it wouldn't move. It was locked from the outside. Shocked, he banged on the door repeatedly and called out for help but there was no answer since everyone was already in their next class. "That damn bastard! How the hell did he lock me in here? I'm going to kill him!" Now furious, Naruto slammed his foot against the wood several times before he took to shoving his whole body against it. After that didn't work he tried pulling on the knob and then wiggling it and then twisting it.

Defeated, he sat in the corner next to a wet floor sign and hugged his knees. Burying his head in between his arms he sighed. _I didn't even get my key back. _Sniffing, Naruto blinked and sat up. Grabbing the collar of his shirt he brought it up to his face and faintly smelled the sweet aroma of vanilla. Closing his eyes, he took a long breath in and held it a few seconds before letting it out through his mouth. He loved that smell. _Wait, this is kind of creepy. _Letting his shirt fall back down he set his chin on his knees and took to pouting at the wall. An hour later, voices filled the hallway as everyone was dismissed from their classes and Naruto stood up and took to banging on the door again. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a shocked Kiba and confused Sakura. "Guys!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "You found me!"

"Yeah," Sakura said while placing her hands on her hips, "no thanks to you! Where the hell were you we were looking for you!"

"I dropped my water bottle and was looking for a mop to clean it up when I was suddenly locked in here." That was the easiest lie Naruto had ever told, it usually took him a minute to come up with one but not now because now he had to find the bastard Sasuke and give him a piece of his mind. Naruto scooted by Kiba, "Well, I'll see you guys in a minute!" Naruto started off but was pulled back by Kiba's hand grasping his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto said, it wasn't a total lie, he did really have to pee. Kiba let him go skeptically and Naruto raced down the hallway and into the bathroom where he ran smack into a chest. "Sorry!" he said before looking up and seeing the scowling raven. "Oh it's you, you bastard! Why the hell did you lock me in that closet!"

"I was putting you in time out." The raven crossed his arms and looked amusedly at the shorter blonde.

"What? That makes no sense!" Sasuke smirked as Naruto stomped his foot furiously. A random guy that just finished washing his hands looked horrifyingly between Naruto and Sasuke before quickly ducking out of the bathroom and leaving the pair all alone. "Give me back my key you bastard! I want it now!" Naruto resembled a little kid throwing a tantrum but he couldn't help it, there was something about the raven that just aggravated him to no end.

"Hn." Naruto growled

"I. Want. It. Now." He said each word slowly, tying them together with a silent threat. But the bastard only looked down at the raging blonde with amusement. When he saw that the boy was about to blow his cap he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Kiba came barreling into the bathroom.

"Naruto what's taking so long? Class is about to-" He stopped suddenly when he saw Sasuke and his eyes flashed between the two. Then he hurriedly walked up to the blonde and stood between them, "I'm really sorry if Naruto has offended you in any way." Kiba gulped, not really knowing what to do, he gave a slight bow at the raven before grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him out of the bathroom.

Sasuke smirked at the bathroom door listening as the brown haired boy yelled at Naruto outside in the hallway. _Interesting._ Shoving his hand in his pocket he brought the small key he'd taken from the blonde the day before. _What is this to him? _Looking at the key, he traced a finger over it. That boy, he'd never met someone like him before. _Is he stupid or just oblivious? Probably both. _Shaking, his head he opened the bathroom door and walked by the pair of boys. Putting the key back in his pocket, he made sure Naruto saw it and he heard the blonde gasp before turning the corner with a pleased look on his face.

**Sorry that this was a rushed chapter but I have a lot going on this week so I probably wont get the next one out until the weekend, but when I do I'll make sure it's an extra long chapter! Anyways how do you like it so far? Has Sasuke taken an interest in Naruto? You'll find out soon! And thanks to those who leave me reviews they really make me happy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Naruto glared at the wall of the cafeteria. His friends had been chewing him out all day, don't look at Sasuke, don't talk to Sasuke, don't even think about Sasuke Uchiha. _Blah blah blah, yeah I know that but I can't just leave him alone, I have to get that key back today! _Naruto ignored Ino as she pointed an accusing finger at him from across the lunch table and continued ranting along side Kiba and Sakura. The blonde had drained out their voices a long time ago before he could get a migraine, slipping his annoyed glare away from his friends he pointed it towards the doors of the cafeteria. Almost instantly, the hairs began to rise on his neck and a shiver ran down his spine, right on cue Sasuke Uchiha walked in through the double doors accompanied by his two lackeys. Naruto watched as people hightailed out of his way. One guy even went so far as to run into a trashcan, knocking it over and tumbling to floor so as to not get in the raven's way. Normally, the surrounding people would've laughed at the guy's clumsiness, but the air was too thick, and Sasuke was just too scary.

The raven had almost reached the doors on the otherside of the cafeteria, it seemed as if he was only passing through, before his dark gaze turned and zeroed in on Naruto who was in the far back of the room. Naruto flinched, not really knowing what to do, now that his gaze was locked with the raven's he froze and could do nothing but stare at him. That is, until the damn raven splayed a mocking smirk over his face. Naruto clinched his teeth and slammed his fist hard on the table startling Hinata who sat next to him and jostling Shikamaru from a snooze. Rising from his seat, Naruto glared at the back of the raven's head as he and his lackeys exited the cafeteria.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ino placed her hands on her hips before turning and looking over her shoulder, trying to see what had gotten Naruto so riled up. The blonde tore his eyes away from the doors and directed them to his friends.

"N-nothing, I just…It's nothing." Naruto sat back down and gave an apologetic smile to Hinata. The small girl smiled back and offered him a fry from her tray. Naruto took it thankfully and promised his friends that he wouldn't get involved with Sasuke anymore.

* * *

"I fell like a horrible person." Naruto admitted aloud to himself. He was lying to his friends, but it's not like he could help it. He didn't want to tell them that he had to get something back from Sasuke, because they would just get mad and want him to stop. And if that happened, then he might loose the friends that he just made and he didn't want that to happen. The blonde sat in an empty classroom, school was over and he had told his friends to leave without him again because he had to 'fill out transfer paperwork'. Naruto kept his gaze trained on the school gates, he was waiting for Sasuke's group to make their appearance. As far as he knew, the bastard was still inside the school and so Naruto had made up a stupid as shit plan to follow the gang leader. Even Naruto himself knew that the plan is probably suicidal, but he figured the sooner he gets the key back the sooner he can be done with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto grimaced, wait, did a part of him just dread that? _It's true that once I get the key back I won't have anything to do with Sasuke. _Naruto bit his lip. _But, I don't want…wait, what? What the hell is wrong with me? _Shaking his head, he tried to rid the thoughts of longing for the raven.

Just then Naruto spotted a shock of black hair from outside so he pressed his face against the window. Sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha was walking out towards the front gates. He only had those two annoying lackeys with him though, the rest of his group was nowhere to be seen. _Perfect. _Naruto grabbed his backpack from a random desk he'd sat it on and raced out the classroom and down the hallway. He stopped at the front doors and peered out the window, Sasuke just turned the corner around the gates. Quickly, Naruto exited the building and ran down the short driveway to the gates where he peered around the corner. In the distance he saw Sasuke and his men walking casually down the road, but then they took an abrupt turn into an invisible alley. Shocked, Naruto ran after them and paused yet again at the entrance to the alley. He saw nothing but darkness, and the fact that the sun was setting wasn't helping. Timidly, he entered the alleyway. Keeping one hand on the brick wall to his right he walked down the long pathway that seemed to go on forever. Finally, he saw a low glowing yellow light in the distance.

Speeding up, he reached the end of the alleyway and instantly saw a large group of people. Crouching down so as not to be seen, he spotted a rather large crate on the other side of the thin alley. Crawling over to it, he hid as much of himself behind it as he could and strained to hear what was going on. The alley had ended in what looked like an abandoned parking garage. There were only a few orange floodlights hanging from the low ceiling, most of them flickered on and off giving the place an eerie vibe.

Naruto spotted Sasuke and his two lackeys, they seemed surrounded by big, scary men. Naruto gulped, _what's going on? _One man stepped forward, he had gray hair and glasses and looked as if he was offering Sasuke something, in the man's hand was a fat yellow package. The man said something as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, but Naruto was too far away to hear. Sasuke only looked at the man before slightly shaking his head in dismay. The raven said something, Naruto didn't know what, but it was only one thing and right then everyone pulled out their hidden guns. Naruto gasped, then slapped a hand over his mouth. _What if they heard me? _No one paid attention to the blonde though, and Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief. Sasuke's white haired lackey, _What's that guys name again? Sasuke said it once, Suigetsu? Yeah, and the girl is Karin. _

Even though Sasuke and his lackeys had guns trained on them, none of them panicked or even moved. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, he seemed annoyed, before turning his head slightly and nodding at Suigetsu and Karin. Suigetsu then took out a long, serrated knife from the side of his pants. _Did he have that in there all day? Talk about uncomfortable. _Karin also took out two small hand pistols that were tucked away in her boots. Compared to the large men around them, Sasuke's gang seemed severally insignificant. Nevertheless, Sasuke looked extremely nonchalant and with one more nod the group erupted in a battle. Gunshots echoed loudly throughout the garage causing Naruto to cover his ears from the loud noises. Suigetsu was fast; he weaved through the large men, cutting off limbs and leaving blood and shouts of pain in his wake. Karin remained in one place, shooting guys all around her with excellent aim. The only thing she moved was her arms as she shot people at her sides then pointed an arm over her shoulder to shoot those behind her without even looking, every once in a while she'd step out of the way of a bullet. Naruto stared at the two in awe; they were taking all those heavy-duty guys down so effortlessly.

While this was happening Sasuke strode forwards amidst the shootings and advanced on the glasses man. The man backed up, taking a step back with each step Sasuke took forward. Until his back collided with a mountain of crates that looked like the one Naruto was hiding behind. They were closer to the alley and Naruto could hear everything they were saying now. The man fumbled in his jacket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Sasuke he threatened him. "Don't move! Or I'll shoot!" Naruto stood up slightly, trying to get a better view of the pair, removing his hands from his ears he winced at the loud gunshots but focused his attention on what the two were saying.

Sasuke moved, fast as lightning, and rammed his fist into the man's gut. The man coughed up blood and his gun clattered to the ground. "You filthy vermin." Sasuke's voice was low and full of menace, Naruto stood frozen with fear. The raven's eyes were boiling with rage as he punched the man in the face. Naruto winced as he heard a loud crack amidst all the noise and the man doubled over, clutching his bleeding nose and moaning in pain. "You think that you can buy me?" Sasuke slammed an elbow down on the man's back causing him to collapse to the floor. Sasuke kicked the man onto his back and went down on one knee. He grabbed a fist full of the man's shirt and brought their faces close together. "I can not be bought with a price." He spat the last word like it was venom. "No one controls me." The man trembled in Sasuke's grip, his eyes wide. But then his expression turned dark and the man gave a throaty laugh.

"We'll see, Sasuke Uchiha." He said Sasuke's name almost mockingly, "Orochimaru is far stronger than you ever will be. The Snake Eye gang is larger and more powerful, and one day we will have you." The man pushed Sasuke's hand away and picked his glasses up from the floor that were now cracked and placed them back on his face. Sasuke took the gun from the ground and aimed it at the bleeding man. "One day." The man said lastly before Sasuke pulled back the barrel and aimed at the man's head. Just then, a large rat scurried over Naruto's open toed shoes. Shocked, Naruto gave a loud yelp and kicked the rat away. The filthy creature hit the opposite side of the alley wall and squeaked loudly in pain before scurrying away.

Suddenly, Naruto heard Sasuke swear loudly. Turning back around, the blonde watched as Sasuke shot several times at the retreating form of the glasses man. But the man ducked behind a large pole before the shots could hit him. From behind the pole Naruto heard an engine roar to life and the man emerged, riding on top a motorcycle and zoomed away in the opposite direction of Sasuke. It was quiet as Sasuke glared after the man; the only remaining people standing were the raven, Suigetsu, and Karin. The two lackeys re-hid their weapons before walking to Sasuke, stepping carelessly on dead bodies. "What happened?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke growled, obviously pissed, and snapped his head around to the direction of the alley. Naruto gulped. _Shit, time to get out of here._ Like hell he was going to stick around now that he's pissed Sasuke off. Turning, Naruto stumbled over the crate and fell to the dirty ground, giving just the right amount of noise to confirm to Sasuke that there really was someone in the alley. Quickly, the blonde picked himself off the ground and sprinted down the pathway. Behind him he heard Sasuke's group chasing after him.

Naruto ran like a drunken man, scared shitless from the raging fury of the raven that was tracking him down like a lion tracks his prey. Stumbling over trash and running into random objects Naruto finally saw the light of the street lamps ahead. _Almost there! _Forcing his legs to run faster, Naruto jumped in order to avoid an overturned trashcan, but was caught in midair by a powerful vice-like grip. Yelping, he struggled in the strong arms as he was brutally shoved down onto the ground, his arms pinned above his head. A light shown down on him, revealing his face that was pink from running, and also revealing the angered faces of his perpetrators. "What the hell?" Karin announced as she held up the flashlight so everyone could see.

"Why the fuck is this midget here?" Suigetsu was the one holding Naruto's arms down. Sasuke was leaning over the blonde, one knee on each side of his torso and his hands fisting his shirt beneath his neck.

"Let me go." Naruto said quietly, he wasn't real keen on making these guys any madder than they already were. He looked up at Sasuke and gulped. The raven had a blank expression on his face, and for some reason it made Naruto incredibly nervous.

"You," Sasuke began, his voice was low but held no emotion, "It was because of you that he got away. You distracted me."

"What? No I didn't, you just have a short attention span." Naruto spat out before he could think. Sasuke grit his teeth, _shit what happened to not making them mad? _Naruto regretted saying that and opted to keep quiet.

"Little punk." Suigetsu twisted Naruto's wrists around painfully causing him to give a shout of pain. Suigetsu continued twisting and started to pull on his arms hard, threatening to pull them out of socket.

"OOOOWWW!" Naruto howled, and began thrashing his legs. "OKAY! I'M SORRY!" Sasuke nodded at Suigetsu and the pulling on his arms stopped. Naruto gasped and breathed in and out loudly. "I-I only followed you because I wanted to get my key back. How was I supposed to know that you guys would be doing that?"

"God you're an idiot." Karin shook her head.

"Your key." Sasuke let go of Naruto and stood up; shoving a hand in his pocket he pulled out the small key and moved it into the light of the flashlight. "Why is this so important?" He asked with an uninterested voice but Naruto knew better, he had to act as if it wasn't that important if he wanted to get it back.

"It's not…important. Because it's not mine." The blonde huffed out, now that Sasuke was off him he began to struggle in the grip of Suigetsu.

"Oh?" Sasuke said disbelievingly. "Then I guess I'll hold on to it longer." He began to put the key back in his pocket.

"No no no no no!" Naruto proclaimed desperately, "I really need that, it's not mine it's the school's and I need it to get something out of lost and found." It was silent for a moment as the three digested what Naruto said.

"That's it?" Karin asked. "That's the reason you've been following Sasuke around?" The three chuckled at this and Naruto blushed with fury. _They make me sound like I'm stupid! _Suigetsu let go of Naruto's wrists and stood up.

"Y'know you can just go ask them for another key, that's not the only one they have." Naruto stood up as well and fumed.

"Well _excuse_ me if I want to return what they've given me!" Sasuke chuckled and tossed Naruto the key. Naruto caught it even though he wasn't expecting it and when he looked up Sasuke was right before his eyes. The raven placed a hand on his right shoulder and leaned down to the blonde's left ear. He whispered, "You amuse me, little fox." Naruto shivered at his breathy voice and the sweet smell of vanilla. And with that the raven gave him a signature smirk before turning and exiting the alleyway with the rest of his group, Karin and Suigetsu still laughing about the blonde's stupidity. Naruto looked down at the key in his hand. _I got it back. _

**This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it! What's Naruto going to do now that he got the key back? Or should I be asking, what's Sasuke going to do? I love reviews, they make me write faster and boost my ego, you guys are awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto opened the door to his house and was instantly hit with a sweet wave of vanilla. Staggering back he held his nose as he felt his cheeks heat up. Throwing his bag onto the ground he walked into the kitchen to see his mom wiping up the inside of the oven. "Mom? What are you doing?" his mom stopped her furious scrubbing to look at him with a face covered in some kind of white frosting.

"I, uh, tried to make this new dessert but it kind of…exploded." Naruto blinked before bursting out in laughter. Clutching his chest, he leaned over on the counter in his hysterics. His mom however, stood up with an annoyed pout contorting her face. "It's not funny! Don't laugh at our parent!" Slapping her son over the head with the cloth in her hand, she then placed her hands on her hips as Naruto's laughter died down with him wiping a pretend tear away. "So did you get the insurance cards back?" Naruto pulled the cards out from his pocket and handed them to his mother. She took them gratefully and headed to her bedroom to put them away.

Naruto sighed in relief. He had to hide behind a bush in the front of the school and wait untill the janitor emerged to throw the trash away before he could sneak in after him. And when he tried to leave he found that the doors were locked from the outside and ended up having to climb through a window. Looking down, he saw a rather large bottle of vanilla sitting on the counter, picking it up he shook it and heard only a quiet slosh. _Damn, how much vanilla did she use? _Twisting off the cap he held it under his nose and took a long breath in of the sweet smell, closing his eyes to savor the amazing scent. Instantly, an image of the raven smirking flashed on the inside of his eyelids. Opening his eyes in shock, the blonde shook his head to rid himself of the mental picture and tossed the innocent bottle of vanilla into the trash can as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Closing his door behind him Naruto flopped down on his soft bed and buried his face into the pillows. _I can still smell it even in my room. _Deciding to take a quick nap, he closed his eyes but it wasn't three seconds before the damn raven invaded his thoughts causing Naruto's eyes to flash back open. Groaning, he shifted around on his bed and winced at the sudden prick of pain. Looking down, Naruto's jaw fell open when he saw the unmistakable bulge in his pants. _What? I-I'm hard? What the hell body? Why am I hard? _Shifting his pants around uncomfortably, Naruto searched his brain for answers. _It's not like I jack off so much that my body automatically does it. In fact, I haven't jacked off since we moved. _Biting his lip, the blonde gingerly reached his hand down into his pants and felt his own erection. It was hot and hard and already leaking pre cum. Palming it, Naruto let out a loud gasp and closed his eyes in pleasure. Once again, the damn raven appeared but this time the blonde let out a moan when he saw the dangerous and intimidating eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Gripping his erection, Naruto used his other hand to shove his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Then, sitting with his back against the headboard of his bed, he began to rub his hand harshly against the sensitive skin.

Naruto let out a higher pitched moan as he envisioned running his hands through Sasuke's incredibly soft hair as he received kisses along his nape from those skilled lips. Pumping his hand along his shaft faster, the blonde moaned, somewhat pitifully, as he changed his position to be sitting on his knees. He saw the strong and dangerous raven looming over him; his hand locked around Naruto's erection, doing exactly what Naruto was doing himself. But for some reason it was way more of a turn on to have Sasuke doing it. Naruto fell forward on his bed, his butt raised in the air and his cheek against the covers. His hips began to rock instinctively as he came closer to his end. Wining pitifully like a child, he ran his thumb over the slit on his dick and instantly came, spewing his seed onto his covers, some landing on his chin. His knees gave out and his butt fell to the bed as he lay there gasping with red staining his cheeks and the smell of vanilla practically torturing him.

Sitting up slowly, he wiped the cum off his chin and looked at the white mess on his sheets. Coming out of his daze, Naruto's eyes widened and his face turned tomato red. _What the hell did I just do? Did I just jack off to Sasuke?!_

* * *

Naruto waved to his friends as he entered Konoha High. Ino skipped over to him and hugged him at the neck before Kiba pulled him in for a signature noogie. "Hey, there's a fair a few blocks down, it's going to do fireworks tonight so we were going to go. Wanna come?" Naruto smiled at Kiba and agreed to go right before the bell resounded through the school and the gang hurried to their respective classes. Walking into his classroom Naruto spotted the raven sitting at his usual desk and locked eyes with him. Feeling a blush crawl up the back of his neck as he remembered last night's actions he did in his bedroom.

Sasuke sighed into his palm as he watched the clock on the wall tick down to the eighth hour. Finally, the bell rang and people began to file into their seats. Flipping his notebook open he waited for the teacher to start his boring as ass session. But then a certain blonde boy walked into the classroom. Instantly, he and Naruto connected eyes and Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as Naruto snapped his head down to stare at his feet. His other eyebrow arched as well when he saw the light blush crawl up the blonde's neck and dust the tips of his ears. He turned his head so he could watch the blonde walk all the way over to his seat and begin taking out his homework. For a split second he looked up and right at Sasuke who was openly staring at him. When the two connected gazes once again, Naruto turned his eyes away and Sasuke quickly turned back around in his seat. Grinding his teeth together, Sasuke glared down at his notes in confusion. _What the hell? _The raven decided to sneak one last peek at Naruto through the corner of his eyes. When he looked back he saw a befuddled boy who was fisting his hair and staring awkwardly at his desk with an obvious pink blush across his cheeks. Sasuke's eye twitched as he saw the sight, but he pulled himself back around just as the teacher came up to the white board.

During class Sasuke had decided to confront Naruto about his unusual behavior. Don't get me wrong, it's not like Sasuke is actually interested, he was just annoyed that the blonde kept avoiding gazes with him. But when class was finally released neither Naruto nor Sasuke moved from their seats. The raven watched Naruto from the corner of his eye as the people around them got up and left. Even the blonde's annoying friends left, they seemed too deep in conversation to acknowledge that Naruto wasn't moving from his seat. When the classroom was empty it left the two in a deadly silence. After a moment Sasuke spoke up, his eyes trained on the wall straight ahead instead of the boy behind him. "Why are you here?" He asked menacingly, hoping to intimidate the blonde and initiate a squeak of surprise and a sudden burst from the room. But Naruto said nothing. After another irritatingly quiet moment, the impatient raven turned around in his seat to look at Naruto. Sasuke could only be taken aback at the sight. Naruto was as red as a tomato; he had tears in his eyes and was gripping his pants uncomfortably. "Wha-" Sasuke started but Naruto cut him off.

"Please leave!" The boy had shouted at him but he was staring down at his pants.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke was becoming evermore annoyed; he got up from his seat and approached Naruto whose eyes widened at the oncoming raven.

"No! Don't come near me!" Sasuke paused in his steps. _I knew it. He's afraid of me. _For some unknown reason Sasuke's heart felt like it was sinking then. He grit his teeth in frustration and covered the rest of the distance between him and Naruto in one stride. Fisting his hand into a shocked Naruto's shirt, he pulled the blonde up to stare right into his eyes. "What? So now you're afraid of me too?" His voice was mocking, but there was a vague touch of hurt mixed in. The tears in Naruto's eyes finally spilled over and ran down his cheeks, but it only caused Sasuke to finally blow up. "Fucking dobe!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the desk just as the next bell rang but both ignored its chimes. Looming over Naruto, who was now openly bawling, he pulled back his fist ready to strike the cute face with his uncontrolled rage. But then his hip rubbed up against something hard and he paused. Blinking out of his furious state, he looked down at Naruto's waist and saw the bulge in his pants that could only be caused by an erection.

Naruto sobbed loudly and covered his face with his arms, "I-I told you not to come near me!" he sobbed some more. Sasuke was frozen in place however. The blonde has a hard on. Because of him? _And why the hell was I so mad when I thought he was afraid of me?_ "Tch. Why the fuck are you crying?"

"B-because! You weren't supposed to find out!"

"Find out what?" Now curious, Sasuke couldn't help but rub their hips together to get an answer.

"Ah! Th-that I jacked off to you last night!" The air seemed boiling hot from Naruto's confession that left Sasuke with wide eyes. But that shocked expression quickly turned into one of devious joy. With a smirk on his lips and eyes that glistened with dirty excitement, he pulled the still sobbing Naruto from the desk and threw him over his shoulder. The blonde gasped in shock and struggled in his position, but the raven was too strong and he began walking them out of the classroom. "Where are you taking me bastard? Let me go!" Naruto punched Sasuke's back as best he could, but Sasuke only chuckled.

"To my house. We're going to have some fun."

**Cliff hanger! Hehe I'm bad. Sorry this took so long coming out and it's really short but I'll post the next one really soon, maybe even tomorrow. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Anyways, I'm going to let you guys leave suggestions on the next chapter. Should they have sex? Any fun positions you want to recommend? I like it when you guys feed me ideas. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**


End file.
